dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Stat Growths/@comment-23543779-20150804112625/@comment-23543779-20150807072226
Here's the question though, why in the world would I fight a fire drake, with fire weapons?? I mean, c'mon. You can't seriously be asking this question. Second, I have magical pawns, they could take care of anything about magic that I lack. As for being alone, yes, I've never had a hard time with them because whenever I choose to fight a specific enemy, and yes, I'm maxed out, I choose a vocation that best suits the enemy.. Another thing, I also said, I don't think anyone's gonna waste their time hours and hours on a single vocation, come on, there are 9 freakin vocations to choose from. And 3rd, besides for the challenge, I don't see a good reason going into BBI without maxed out characters or at least a level 100+ character. I don't need the extra challenge. Why would I go inside BBI for let's say when I'm level 30, I simply find that stupid, of course, you're gonna die a lot, if say, you're new to this game. Who in their right mind would do that besides for the sake of being challenged? I mean come on, you seriously can't be a first timer and spend all your time in BBI. If you did then I'm sure you would've wasted a lot of time because the time you spent either dying or trying to kill a boss so hard in BBI, you could've used the time grinding the story first and getting at least decent gear from Vanilla Dragon's Dogma. As for your question, yes, my last character, was done on hard mode. It wasn't easy but Dark Souls was also hard which you wouldn't have to ask me about. I never did anything so stupid as to go to BBI in let's say level 5. I always went to BBI as a level 100+. And yes, I've never experienced the problems you've encountered. And also, let me change my statement then, unless what you want is a single vocation your whole game, don't do it. Change into vocations that best suit the situation. I still don't want to go with the "balanced" grinding. Besides, I'm giving my own advice here, there's really nothing you can do about it. Anyone can take this advice if they wanted to do so. Besides the one hit wonders of mere wolves during the start of Hard Mode and the stamina drains. I still never had problems with my build. This is what I'm saying, which is why I don't see the importance of say, 100, 200, 300 points of base damage difference. This is for my own situation. You're trying to make me "play" this way that you're saying that I should play a pure fighter and shit and then try defeating those enemies. Well, if ever I was so stupid to actually try that, my pawn can be a sorcerer so my pawn can do whatever stuff in magick that my character lacks in. As for soloing. Well, it won't be very effective which is why I won't be doing it like that. I'm not gonna play a pure fighter.. I didn't tell anyone to play as a pure fighter but unless that's what you want then the least you could do is find a way to enjoy it that way. I mean, games are for entertainment, no? Sure, you can take games seriously but it doesn't really change its real purpose which is for entertainment. So tell me, if I have never had any problems whatsoever with my build, or my shitty build if you'd prefer to call it that since it's not in your "ideal" build. Why would I change it? Just so I can be balanced? Or I can do this and that or whatever? I don't think so. I just wanted to post my own comment or advice since some people think if they just do whatever with their characters, they might not be as effective as they should be. So there. I'm not trying to push my beliefs with anyone so I don't see the reason why you should try to disprove whatever it is I'm saying. That guy gets it whatever his name is. The purpose of the game is to enjoy it. It's a very great game. I rarely do things without my pawns anyways so letting them do the magic stuff for me is fine. But since I mainly play Magick Archer and Mystic Knight, I can still do decent if not great magick damage. I'm suggesting to other people that they can play the game however they want, they don't have to miss out on a lot of hours of fun doing stuff like grinding on vocations they don't like. Unless that's how they enjoy it.